


I Once Caught Eridan Ampora Jacking Off In The Boys' Locker Room

by Macalee



Series: The Strange Tale of How You Got Into Eridan Ampora's Pants [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Humanstuck, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macalee/pseuds/Macalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't believe that you're in this situation. No one in their entire life gets into situations like this, unless if their the people in KK's fucking rom-coms, but even then, this is something out of a porn more than a rom-com. To put it mildly, if anyone had ever told you that on the last day of junior year you would be trapped in the bathroom of the boys' locker room, watching Eridan Ampora furiously jerk it while up against the lockers then you would have punched them in the face, but here you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Once Caught Eridan Ampora Jacking Off In The Boys' Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't perfect, I realize, but I honestly couldn't care. (Well I do care, but I just want to get this out for people to read.) This literally came to me two nights ago and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. Please enjoy my first attempt at smut.

You can't believe that you're in this situation. No one in their entire life gets into situations like this, unless if their the people in KK's fucking rom-coms, but even then, this is something out of a porn more than a rom-com. To put it mildly, if anyone had ever told you that on the last day of junior year you would be trapped in the bathroom of the boys' locker room, watching Eridan Ampora furiously jerk it while up against the lockers then you would have punched them in the face, but here you are.

. . .

There's a kind of relief in finishing the last final of the year... which follows up with the feeling of insane laughter creeping up your throat as you think of how much bullshittery went into that test. You could smell the amount of bullshit; it was so palpable. You look out the window as the principal gives out their farewell speech. The warning of being safe over the summer and the hopefulness of another return back to school flies over your head as your thoughts reenact the first scene in High School Musical 2 ( _Summer, summer, summer..._ ), which now that you think about it, didn't involve a fucking high school in that one, nor did you ever fucking see the actual musical in all three movies. _What the fuck is up with that_?

While caught up in your own thoughts, you completely miss the bell signaling your freedom for the next three months. It's only until the teacher grabs your final off your desk and gives you the polite statement of “Have a nice summer!” that you finally get your shit together and jet out of the classroom to find your friends in the cafeteria, snickering about something to each other and refusing to let you in on the joke. In hindsight, you really should have left then and never got into the situation that the author is currently trying to-- I mean, and not get caught up in picture taking and conversations with your friends. It was only a matter of time until prolonged exposure to leftover cafeteria snacks and a large water-bottle for the heat would make you need to piss _really bad._

The only available bathrooms near where you are at the moment are the ones near the cafeteria or in the locker room. You usually hate the fucking ones near the cafeteria, because they smell worse than any of the other bathrooms and the stalls are cramped. So, you decide on using the locker room, actually liking the privacy and the larger sized stalls. Your entrance into the girls' locker room is unceremonious, loud, and comes to an abrupt halt as you see a cluster of sophomores flitting in and out of the door, taking end-of-the-year selfies and talking rather loudly about their plans for the rest of the day. Now, I, the author, am unsure if you know this, but there are strange customs when it comes to the bathroom habits of the female variety. 1) They never use the stall with the broken lock if entering the bathroom alone, 2) Yes, the underclassmen will laugh if they hear you taking a whiz, and 3) If you take a shit anywhere within the proximity of females you don't know while in high school, your shit better be a silent ninja assassin, because at the first sound of a large plop into the water, everyone knows what you did and no one is excited about the smell. You are now Satan. Shit Satan. That is you. Good fucking job, Shit Satan.

The fact that they are in the bathroom at this instant pisses you off so badly. It's 11:45, everyone in the school is fucking gone by now, leaving the school to become an abandoned wasteland of learning, and only you and your fucked up friends are allowed to still be here like the tools you all are sO WHY THE FUCK ARE THEY STILL HERE. GO HOME. You're an upperclassman and next year you'll be a senior. These fucking sophomores don't fucking scare you, the little fucking fuck-fucks. _Christ_. You briefly think you need to lower your interaction with KK more. With a shake of your head, that thought disappears and you sigh in defeat. You're not dealing with any petty bathroom etiquette bullshit today, you just want to pee. The thought of peeing in boys' locker room bathroom sounds like the stupidest and most appealing option and you're desperate enough to try it. After two minutes of pointless, witty banter between your bladder and your intelligence, you find yourself silently slipping into the unlocked gym teacher's room, which is connected to the football coach's office in the boys' locker room, and scurry into the bathroom. Now, while you take a leak, I, the author, will leave you with one last note before the story gets really good. To tie up any loose ends or save you some confusion, I'll explain the layout of the bathroom and, yes, this is detrimental to the story. See, the reason the locker room bathrooms are so spacious is because they consist, not only of a room wherein you find the stalls, but of an empty room connected to the actual bathroom with a purpose unknown to any of the students at your school, but it's a great place to check your phones for texts and gossip with your friends without anyone else in the actual bathroom part hearing you. So, to summarize, when I say you walked into the bathroom, I mean you pushed open the door to the empty room portion first, walked across the room, and then opened up another door for the stall portion. Oh. You're done. Great. I fucking hate exposition. Sorry about that.

As you wipe your hands off on your pants'd thighs and exit into the empty room, you utter a quiet slurry of swears at the overall uncleanliness and disrepair the boy's bathroom is in. _I'm never doing this again_ , you think as your hand begins to slowly push open the door leading out to the boy's locker room. Your actions come to a screeching halt as you hear the obvious sounds of someone moving around outside. You're certain you can get away with it if it's the coach and explain your situation, but if it's a student, you are so fucked. You begin to panic. What are you going to do? You just want to go home. You just needed to fucking pee.

What happens next, you are certainly not prepared for in the slightest. Through the small crack of open door you've provided for your vision, you see someone side-step into your full view, their back is facing you with their left hand firmly planted on the cold locker door. Several of the muscles in their back and legs are twitching and their breathing is heavy and loud. Their skinny jeans are loose around their small waist and their right arm is violently pump- Oh my God, they're masturbating. In the locker room. You are stuck in this fucking bathroom on the last day of school because someone couldn't wait until they got home to donate to the Spank Bank. Your face heats up in a flash and you feel like a giant wad of spit is stuck in the middle of your throat. You're watching _a fucking stranger_ get off. Turn away, damn it!

If he had been wearing his signature scarf and one of his fancy sweaters and didn't have his head bent forward, hiding the gigantic bleach blonde-dyed highlight in his coal-black, gelled hair, you would have recognized him from a mile away. Eridan Ampora is his name and, to you, he's just an acquaintance. He's one of those people in high school whose close enough to your friend-group where you know of them and know some things about them, maybe even have their number in your phone if you forget an assignment and you know each other enough that they'll actually help you out, but they never breach that line into close or we actually are talking about things other than school assignments or what's for lunch.

Your basic knowledge of Eridan Ampora comes mostly from Sollux and KK and the rest is from History class. You know that Eridan's father is an important higher-up person of a fishing/hunting company and that his family is so goddamn rich. He's also a complete snob, but the unfair thing is that he's allowed to be snobby, because one of his parents actually paid for etiquette school, so he would be extremely presentable in front of his father's fellow board members. He's literally trained in the art of charming people, coming off as extravagant or knowing how to actually be it and show it off. He knows he's rich and important and he never let's anyone forget it, that's why Sollux decided he would take Eridan down a few notches by constantly teasing him in the beginning of freshman year. Not in a mean, esteem-harming way, but in way the coaxes his ego back into it's cage way and then Eridan acts more like a normal human being and less like a douche. They've had that weird sort of friendship ever since their first encounter and although you're incredible close to Sollux, you've never once really had any kind of long conversation with Eridan. Only polite ones, because you didn't want to seem like uneducated, uncultured trash. He made you feel nervous, but you noticed he sort of appreciated your small talk too. Probably because you actually made an effort to be nice to him and, in return, he didn't whine so much to you or coldly point out your flaws. He was, for all intents and purposes, nice to you, but you knew better. However, you really did respect and admire him, because sometimes when the AP World History class would have a debate day, your History teacher would take your class down to the AP room and have you guys watch. Eridan Ampora ruled that classroom with an iron fist. He was always the first to answer, his points were solid and concise, and he honestly seemed like he enjoyed it. Not in the snobbish, I'm-better-than-you way, but in a this-is-actually-my-shit, I-sleep-breathe-and eat-this-stuff way. While others hated him for his try-hard ways, you respected that mentality and it pained you to realize he wasn't just a pretty face either. He was the entire package wrapped up in a Burberry scarf.

This, however, flies completely out the window as you watch the stranger turn around and slam his back into a locker, his wrist and hand never skipping a beat, as he reveals himself to be Eridan Ampora. You're floored at this point and your face is beyond any sort of spectrum of color. Eridan-has-his-shit-together-and-it-doesn't-stink, I'm-above-all-this-blah-blah-blah Ampora is jacking off in school. _What the fuck is going on today?_ You're scrambling to make sense of all this until Eridan lets out a low, whiny groan and your thought process clunks to a halt. You can't pull your eyes away.

His tan, almost chiseled face (You've seen his father once or twice, Eridan's not even close to being there yet, but it's prominent.) is contorted into frustration, like he's having trouble getting off. His sweater is off, revealing a lean, but muscular body hidden underneath a short-sleeved white polo. His skinny jeans are unbutton, unzipped and his half-erect member is out and he is desperately trying to get it to full erection. He opens his ice blue eyes behind big-rimmed glasses and swears in anger at his failure to get himself fully aroused. He starts to mumble quietly, like he's mulling something over. You can't quite hear him, but you think you hear something about thinking about other people. Why would he-

“Sol.” He groans out, his hands flying back to his member again to continue his ministrations. _Wow. Didn't know he swung that wa-_ He lets out a growl because it's not working. He tries other name's like KK's, Nep's, Terezi's, Rose's, Vriska's, Fef's, and even Eq's, but none of them work. Finally, his face relaxes into a more thoughtful expression and he does something that blows your mind completely.

He moans out your name.

This is it. You're going to die due to Ampora-lust fever or something, because you're starting to feel dizzy from embarrassment and arousal. You watch as he opens his eyes and looks down towards his groin to notice his member is now good and ready. He let's out a “Huh,” but his expression looks more like a “Not bad” face. In spite of how hot and heavy the situation your in is, it takes all of your willpower to not snort in laughter. That feeling is short lived, however, because he starts going at it full force once again and you can see and hear him. And it's not just him you hear, the sounds of moving skin, wet from pre-cum is loud in your ears. _Good God._ As you really look at him, the sun is hitting him just right, from his chest to his mid-thigh. He looks so good. Long white hairs are showing on his arm as it moves back and forth, pre-cum glistening, and his watch is glaring off in a distant part of the room, you know it is. He seems like he is sincerely enjoying himself. He's not shy about his sounds either, your name is the forefront of his moans, causing you at some point to unbutton your jeans and slip your hand down your pants and into your panties.

You're already wet, which is no surprise. You skip the teasing and begin with one finger, your middle one, and pump it in and out of you. There's not much feeling, there never really is, but it's better when you hear Eridan actual whimper out your name. You insert another and start whispering his name or try to keep silent, because you know better, you're loud. You clamp your top teeth on your bottom lip and you slip your fingers out and tease your folds until you start rubbing on your clit. You've never really done much of that before, it was really sensitive and uncomfortable, but you fight through the initial discomfort and start getting use to the strange sensations. It feels good, _really fucking good_ after a few seconds. Your hips and legs twitch and you find that there's a fire in your legs, entrance, and feet. You think it feels like someone put rocket boosters on the heels of your feet and set them to hyper-mode. That was a weird thought, but this was a weird situation, so fuck it all.

It's amazing that he can't hear you, the whimpering mess you've become now due to the ball of nerves your fingers tease. You switch between teasing and fingering yourself, you're not getting far and you have no idea what you're doing, but it's enough to satiate your ever-growing arousal. Eridan has now thrown his head back and is open-mouth breathing, which is never that sexy, but he pulls it off. He pulls out his balls to fondle and starts muttering statements of “Oh yeah” and “Oh God”, things you would have made fun of if it wasn't about you. It is a sight to fucking behold and you briefly wonder what he's thinking about and it sets your insides on fire again when you realize that any sort of fantasy is starring you. The dizzying thought of _Eridan Ampora gets off by thinking about you_ is enough to draw a moan out of you, which is stopped short by only a sliver of common sense you have left due to today's activities. You freeze and look at Eridan, who is undeterred by the noise and is still going strong. In fact, he looks a little too into it, whispering, “Come on, come on.” It's when he whispers “So close” that you realize what's happening.

You both begin to pick up speed. You're watching him, intent on seeing the end result. You never thought of Eridan as sexy or good-looking because he always seemed so out of reach toyou, so you keep yourself pretty shut off to any sort of feelings towards him, but now that's just impossible. You're the center of this boy's libido for Christ's sake and you aren't denying anymore that he's attractive. Oh fucking shit, _you like him. You really fucking like him._ This realization hits you as Eridan let's out a loud, long moan, his member twitches in his hand, and he finishes. _Jesus take the fucking wheel, I'm too busy listening to that sound on repeat to drive._

Before you have time to think, Eridan swears loudly as he finishes cumming and looks down at the sticky, white substance on his hands. You're half-lidded eyes shoot open as Eridan begins stalking his way to the bathroom, probably intent on washing his hands. You throw yourself up against the wall as the door slams open beside you. Eridan doesn't see you as he opens the door for the bathroom and walks inside. Just as the door begins to shut, your brain boots up and you slip out the shutting door into the locker room. You fumble with your button and zipper and you search for the exit, not caring if anyone sees you anymore. You seem to have forgotten how loud the exit/entrance door is because it opens with a whine and shuts with a definite clunk. There's no way Eridan didn't hear that. You rush back to the cafeteria and slip into a seat next to your best friend.

They begin to question why you were so long in the bathroom. Before anyone can ask if you fell in, you quickly say there was a huge line of sophomores and your girl friends nod in understanding while the guys shake their head. Much to your dismay, Eridan walks into the cafeteria. You blush furiously, missing the entire boy section of your table cheer for him as he enters. You look up in time to see him scowl and blush as he takes a seat beside Sollux and is right across from you.

“Tho... How wath it?” Sollux asks, trying to hold in laughter. Eridan mumbles that it was fine and crosses his arms and pouts. The boys at the table roar with laughter and a few girls snicker. You're confused. _What the fuck is going on?_ They settle down and Eridan's face grows serious. He whispers something to Sollux, who begins to laugh and pat Eridan's shoulder.

“Dude. You probably heard thith one,” Sollux points to you. “Thhe wath taking way too long in the bathroom anywayth.” Eridan whips his head in your direction and his face pales significantly. Your mind is replaying ever dirty moan and wrist movement in all one go and your stomach feels like it's dropped to your feet. There's also still a throbbing in your nether regions and the rocket boosters still haven't turned off near your heels, only dulled significantly. You give a weak laugh and retell a made up tale of the boredom of the line and some made up conversation between two sophomores. You also state that you hope the school fixes the locker room door because it's so fucking loud it almost gave you a heart attack on the way out. Eridan visibly relaxes and blushes as he watches you tell your story. You catch his eye and smile weakly. He looks surprise and turns his head away to talk to Sollux. _I know what you think of when you're alone in the dark, Ampora. I think of you too._

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a sequel to this.


End file.
